The Other Outcast
by Alice J. Nightshade
Summary: We've heard of the Cat's story, but what about the Fox's? The Fox who tried to tell the Cat about the party, even if it meant turning it's back on it to do so. Now the Fox has resurfaced after years where no one has known where she's been, especially not her brother. Can Tohru help connect both of the Sohma family outcasts as brother and sister? Or will the Fox disapper again?
1. An Interesting Begining

**I had this idea out of nowhere, so I hope you like it! **

**No I don't own fruits basket but I do own my original character. **

"If you don't want to be late, you three better leave soon." Tohru told them, standing in the doorway of the house. "And I want you three to be careful alright? And say hello to everyone for me too."

"Thank you, Tohru." Shigure said with a warm smile. "And you be careful too. There are a lot of sick-o's out there. You never know who could be lurking outside."

Tohru smiled, slightly embarrassed. "Thank you, Shigure. Ou-chan will protect me and so will Hana-chan. They aren't leaving till Monday."

"Alright," Shigure smiled.

"Take care of yourself, Miss Honda-san." Yuki told her.

"Yeah, we don't want to see you get hurt," Kyo agreed.

Tohru nodded. "Don't you worry," She promised. "I'll be fine. You three have fun at the banquet, okay?"

All three boys nodded and started walking away while Tohru grinned and waved goodbye. "Be safe," She called to them, with every hope that they would.

. . .

"So," Arisa Outani asked, leaning back on the chair while Tohru prepared the New Year's cake sin the kitchen. "What are your new year's resolutions, Tohru?"

"Oh, well I haven't really given a lot of thought to them, actually," Tohru admitted, appearing in the doorway with the cakes in her hand. She placed a few in front of her friend who was sitting up straight and placed a few where her friend Hana would be sitting in a few moments. "How about you?"

"Well," Arisa wondered out loud, looking up at the celling thoughtfully while her blonde hair fell over her eye. "Maybe be a little nicer, I guess. I mean I could go easier on orange top sometimes, but it's just so fun to mess with him, you know?"

Tohru smiled. "I think that's a great resolution, Uo-chan."

"I'm going to submit as form to the school to travel abroad." Hana said, appearing out of nowhere and floating back down to where she once sat. "The school is offering a program where I can go to collages around the world. I'd love to compare their electric signals to the ones here. Maybe I'll find someone with similar electric signals to the Sohmas." She smiled down at the cake sin front of her. "But, I don't think I will."

"Yeah," The blonde girl agreed. "They're one of a kind all right."

Tohru smiled. At first she kind of felt bad about keeping the Sohma family secret from her friends, but she had to protect the Sohma's. They trusted her and she would not betray that trust no matter what. They were her family too now, after all.

"Tohru?" Outani called, waving her hand in front of her friends face.

"Oh," Tohru blinked. "Sorry, Outani, I wasn't paying attention."

Uo-san smiled. "It's okay; I was just saying how I bet Kyoko would probably be telling us that we'd better get our act together."

"That's right," Tohru smiled. "We're graduating this year."

Hana nodded in silent agreement. "I wonder what Kyoko would have done if she'd been here when we graduated."

"She'd probably throw a big party and surprise us," Arisa replied. "We'd walk in and there she'd be with her big smile on her face and say how proud she was of us," Taking a bite out of her cake

Tohru nodded. She could see her mother doing that. Building up so much suspense until finally there'd just be a big party just for them, because Tohru had worked so hard, because they all had.

"Hey, what was that?" Arisa asked, lifting her head.

"What?" Tohru asked.

"That sound. It was like something rustling but it was really loud, like it was close." Arisa stood up slowly and cocked her head slightly. "Like, someone was out there."

"Should we go see?" Tohru asked hesitantly.

Arisa shrugged. "I'll go check it out, you two stay here, alright?"

Both girls nodded as their friend exited the front door. Tohru shut her eyes on focused her hearing, straining to hear any slightest rustle or crack, ready to do something at the sound of danger.

"Hey guys," Uo called. "Check this out."

Hana and Tohru stood, following the way their friend had gone and out into the night. Tit had gotten dark quick, and with the darkness came a cold that made Tohru's breath came out in white wisps that she could see.

"She's this way," Hana murmured, holding onto Tohru's hand as they walked towards the back of the house and closer to the woods. They saw Uo-san standing close to the wall gazing up slightly. Like something was near the roof.

"What is it?" Tohru whispered.

Arisa didn't turn to Tohru when she explained and thankfully the wind didn't steal her words. "I went out here and I saw something rush past me and then a shadow on the roof. Whatever it was it was fast,"

"Is there any way to access the roof room inside, Tohru?" Hana asked, softly from Tohru's side.

Hour nodded. "Yes, up the stairs and there's a doorway that will lead you to some more stairs and then you can go up like that."

"Alright," Arisa nodded. "Tohru, you stay inside while we go check it out okay? I know we don't want you to get hurt and no offense, I don't think you'd have the heart to fight whatever it is if it attacked you."

Tohru nodded obediently and walked inside while her friends followed then started up the stairs, she heard as their thumps went from loud and close to soft and faint and when they had she walked over to the doorway and opened it slightly, waiting for something, anything to happen. Then, she heard something slide and a black figure fell from the roof a few feet away from here. Before she could even move it was moving towards the house and quick, and then Tohru was following it.

Arisa was right, it was fast, but it sometimes nearly tripped and slide as Tohru followed it. It was also small, maybe it was an animal. As Tohru followed, she realized she was getting close to the house and suddenly, it made a sharp turn to the right and darted into some bushes. She could see light peering from one of the windows inside, maybe from when Hana and Uo turned on the light to find the stairs and then Tohru was on pushing her way through the brush. Once she had, she was staring at a girl.

She was small, with delicate thing legs and arms, and her body was pulled together. Her arms wrapped around her body and her knees digging into the dirt. Her wild dark red hair fell down her back and nearly to her waist in neat straight strands. Some of it fell over her eyes at time, like she needed to get her bangs cut but it was too beautiful to do so. And her eyes were so different that it was hard to believe they were real. They were a deep blue color, like sapphires and they were pinned onto Tohru with a petrified expression.

And she was utterly naked.

"Tohru, where are you?" Arisa called, and there was more rustling and the girl's mouth clamped down, biting her lip. Arisa appeared behind her and Hana next to her, and all the three girls stared down at the girl crouching a few feet away from them.

For a long time no one said a word and then finally, Arisa took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, this year's starting off interesting."

**Chapter 1 is over. So, how'd I do? I screwed up my last fruits basket fiction but I feel like this one is cool. Review please? **


	2. Thunder and Lightening

**I feel like this is a filler, and I hate those. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I does not own fruits basket. **

"What's your name?" Tohru asked, sitting down on one side of the table next to the strange girl that they'd found outside. They'd lent her one of Torhu's dresses that was a bit big on her, nearly reaching her knees. She pulled her legs close to her body when she sat and gazed down at the table top in front of her, not at Arisa, or Hana or Tohru. Just the table.

"Hey?" Arisa said softly, putting a hand on the strange girl's shoulder. The girl looked up at the touch, like something had awakened inside her and she flinched slightly. "It's oaky. You're safe here. We aren't going to hurt you or anything; we just want to know your name."

The girl dropped her eyes again, her emerald green eyes gazing back down at the table, like she was ashamed.

"She can't, Uotoni." Hana said suddenly, and everyone's eyes jumped towards her. She still radiated calm, her pale face bare and open in contrast to her dark eyes which held many mysteries. She gazed at the strange girl they'd found outside thoughtfully. "You can't speak, can you?"

The girl nodded her head.

"Can you write?" Arisa asked.

After a long pause, the girl nodded again. Something told Tohru that she didn't like speaking much at all, that she'd rather not be anywhere either, but they had way to many questions to ask before her to leave now. And they had to be answered.

Tohru stood and walked towards the door than slid it open, running down the hall and up the stairs where she got paper and two pens. She retuned moments later and placed them down in front of the strange girl, with a hesitant smile.

The red haired girl picked up a pen and paper and scribbled something on it. Then she held it up for everyone to see.

_Kitsune_.

"Your name is Kitsune?" Tohru asked.

Kitsune nodded.

"Well where did you come from?" Arisa asked.

Kitsune scribbled something down on the paper again.

_Somewhere far away. _

"Are you a Sohma?" Tohru inquired.

This time Kitsune didn't write anything for a full minute, and then finally she wrote two words.

_Not anymore. _

"Kitsune," Hana mused. "Your electric signals are very similar to the Sohma's. But then, why aren't you with your relatives."

"Yeah," Arisa agreed. "They said that everyone goes to the family reunion thing. It's a big event."

Kitsune didn't meet their gaze when she held up the next piece of paper.

_I'm not allowed. _

. . .

Late that night, Tohru awoke to a noise, much unlike the thunder and lightning that came from the sudden storm that had found its way to the Sohma home. It was like a scratching. It was soft though, so sort you wouldn't have been able to hear it if you weren't awake and inside the home, but since Tohru was so close to whatever had been causing the noise, she could hear it, just slightly Claws scraping against wood and brick, a trapped animal desperate for escape. The sound nagged at Tohru and made her want to get up and look around, to find the noise and the cause of it, so she did.

Creping out of her room, she walked down the stairs and followed the noise until it got louder and louder, and then she found its source. She hi the light in the kitchen and yellow brightness flooded through every inch of the room, and she heard an animal gasp. Letting her eyes gaze the room, she saw that there still wasn't much out of place, so she got onto her hands and knees.

"Kitsune?" Tohru whispered, trying not to wake up her sleeping friends just a floor above her. "Where are you?"

A pair of bright eyes flashed back at her, from the corner of the cabinet and Tohru finally saw Kitsune in her animal form.

She was the same color as her hair. Dark but bright at the same time, with deep red and gods blended into one, kind of like a dying leaf in autumn. Small black paws were pulled close to her body, and her stance screamed at Tohru that she was ready to flee. Her dark ears flickering back, her green eyes, human eyes, pinned on the danger a few feet away. Her tail seeming to try to wrap around her body, hoping to hide it in a bunch of auburn.

She was a fox.

"Kitsune…" Tohru whispered. She'd never imagined meeting a Sohma that turned into a fox, she didn't even know there as such a thing, and she wanted to know everything about this girl. "How are you…"

Suddenly, the fox was gone, disappeared into the shadows of the house, leaving Tohru on the bare floor, still on her knees looking after the trail that the wild animal had disappeared down.

"Kitsune…." Tohru called, standing up slowly and pulling her light pink robe closer around her body.

She walked towards the dark hallway, and tried to let her eyes adjust to her surroundings. Wherever she was, she'd gotten there fast. She was quick, much quicker than Kyo or Kisa or any other Sohma family member she'd seen. But where was she now?

Lightening flashed behind her, and it illuminated the whole room, just long enough to see Kitsune, crouched in the corner. She wasn't a fox anymore, she was a human. She'd changed fast too, but why had she changed now? Tohru thought that Sohma family members changed when they were hugged by the opposite sex or were stressed. She'd have to have been stressed when she'd changed the first time, so why change now?

Thunder crashed in the distance, and with that sound came s oft whimpering, and Tohru finally saw Kitsune, and all that she'd missed the first time. Her long dark red hair handing down her back, some strands caught in her faced. Her green emerald eyes were wide and afraid looking.  
She looked petrified.

"Kitsune," Tohru whispered, running towards the smaller girl. Quickly, she slide of her robe and laid it around the younger girl's shoulders and then, wrapped her arms around her while the storm raged on around them. "Don't worry," Tohru whispered, as she felt Kitsune shake. "I'll keep you safe."

Those were words that Kitsune hadn't heard in eleven long years. And hoped that the strange girl holding her meant them with all her being.

**Told you, filler. But we learned that her name is Kitsune and she has issues. Review! **


	3. Kyo

**Chapter 3! **

"How long till the boys get back?" Arisa asked, getting her stuff together. She placed her extra skirt into her overnight bag and then grabbed her pillow and stuffed it on top, then clipped the top closed.

"About ten minutes, I think." Tohru replied. She was sitting on top of the bed, her legs dangling over the edge. She'd offered to help her friends repack heir stuff but they'd declined. She'd already taken enough care of the tonight.

"What do you think they're going to do about Kitsune?" The blonde asked. The lost Sohma had been staying with the other girl for the past three days and still hasn't said much.

"I don't know Uo-chan," Tohru replied softly, pulling her legs close to her body. "I hope they know her, she really needs someone that knows her more than we do right now,"

Her friend nodded at Tohru. "I know what you mean." She could remember when Tohru had lost her mom how lost Tohru was, and the only people who could get through it were herself and Hana. "Hey, do you think?"

"Hello?" Someone called from down the hall. "We're back."

"And that's my cue to leave," Uo-chan said with a mischievous grin, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her back. "Tell Kitsune goodbye for me, alright?"

Tohru nodded. "Sure." She stood and followed her friend through the narrow hallway, shutting the door behind her and as then starting down the stairs when they saw Yuki. He paused, and then gave the both one of his steady smiles, making room for the blonde to pass.

"Nice to see you Miss Uotani-san." He said politely. "How was your weekend?"

Uo-chan smiled at Tohru than shrugged. "Surprising, I guess." She gave Tohru another nod, than she left, walking the rest of the way down the stairs and letting her outside so it was just Yuki and Tohru.

"Wow was the banquet?" Tohru asked.

Yuki shrugged. "I guess it was alright," He replied with a smile, matching Arisa's coyness. "It was god to see everyone together again, although some people I wouldn't have especially wanted to see."

Tohru smiled. She did like however that Yuki was trying to get closer to his brother even though it didn't seemed to be going especially far. "Um, Yuki?"

"Yes, Miss Honda-san?" Yuki asked as someone else walked through the door sand shut it behind him.

"Tohru, we're home!" Shigure sang, his voice rising up to the stairs.

Tohru smiled. "Hello, Shigure, um." She looked back at Yuki. "I'll be down in a minute, okay?"

"All right!" Shigure replied in his same chipper voice. "Just hurry, maybe some of your cooking will help coax Kyo down from the roof."

"What happened to Kyo?" Tohru asked, curiously.

"Same thing that happens every year, I suppose." Yuki answered. "He still isn't allowed to enter the banquet, being the cat and then Kagura wanted to spend as much time with him outside, which you can imagine he didn't enjoy."

Tohru smiled at the thought of Kagura chasing around Kyo, desperate to proclaim her love or get him to say his. "It must have been nice to see everyone again." Tohru smiled faded slightly. "Yuki, there's something I have to-"

A loud crash erupted from Tohru's bedroom and both of them turned towards her closed door.

"What was that?" Yuki asked, and Tohru flushed in embarrassment.

"I'll go see," Tohru said, walking over to her door and opening it slightly to see Kitsune on the floor, crouched down on the ground like she'd fallen. "How did you-" Tohru started as Yuki came closer.

"Yuki," Tohru said and took a deep breath. "The other night, we found a girl, outside."

"A girl?" Yuki asked.

Tohru nodded. "Yes, a girl. And she's a Sohma, or at least I think she is."

Yuki cocked his head slightly. Taking a step forward and reaching for the doorknob. "Miss Honda-san, what are you saying?"

"Well," Tohru said, and then, she opened the door to her bedroom, and Kitsune turned quickly, jumping to her feet. "Do you know her?"

Yuki laid his eyes on Kitsune, the girl with fiery red hair and blazing green eyes. Her flushed skin and her small size, wearing one of Yuki's shirts actually because it was one of the only things clan that actually fit her, the sleeves that were rolled up still nearly reached her fingertips.

Yuki took a step back, his eyes wide and his mouth open. It was like he'd seen a ghost and Kitsune was still staring at him, in the same lost expression she'd given Tohru when the brunette had first found her outside.

"Yumiko?" Yuki whispered and Kitsune winced.

_Yumiko?_ Tohru thought. _But….I thought her name was…._

Kitsune took a step back and looked back at the window, and suddenly Tohru had realized how the young girl had suddenly come into the room. She must have climbed through the window, but why?

"What are you doing here, Yumiko?" Yuki asked, and Kitsune shook her head, her wild red hair flying around her head. "After what….after…"

"Her name is Kitsune," Tohru said suddenly, and both of them looked at Tohru with wide eyes. 'That's what she told all of us."

Yuki recovered first, turning to the girl with a frightening expression. "You need to go now before he sees you."

Kitsune lowered her eyes.

"You don't want to go, do you?" Yuki asked his voice softer. "Why did you come here? You know what he'll do."

Before Tohru could ask who _he _was someone was walking down the hallway and then, Kyo was standing in the doorway. "What the hell is going on?" He asked.

His eyes swept the room and finally landed on Kitsune, and then he just sopped. His posture stiffened, and his eyes narrowed into small slits as he rushed towards her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" He screamed.

Tohru's mouth fell open as he continued. "Well? Why are you here?" He stepped forward and Kitsune shrank back. "You think you can leave us and just come her like nothing ever happened? What the hell is wrong with you?"

And Tohru couldn't even move while he swung back and launched his fist at the small girl.

**I'm seriously debating on if I should continue this fiction or not…cause I'm not getting a lot of reviews so I'm not sure. You tell me. **


	4. The Fox's Tale

**Chapter 4! Enjoy, and I totally over reacted about the whole, maybe deleting this one. This is actually really good, no matter how many reviews it gets, that's just an added bonus, so thank you all for reviewing anyway. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any fruits basket, except for my OC. **

Kyo launched his fist down towards Kitsune just as she ducked out of the way, rolling towards the other wall, and pulling her legs close to her body. There was a hole where Kyo had hit the wall but Tohru didn't say anything. Just watch with horror as he turned his glare onto the girl on the floor again.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Kiyo said each word slowly as if he was talking to a child.

"Kyo, leave her alone." Yuki said, running towards Kyo and grabbing him by the shoulder. "Just leave her alone."

Kyo barley glanced at Yuki, and then he just took a deep breath as if the energy had run out on him and turned away, walking towards the door and left without a second glance, leaving everyone frozen where they stood.

"Yuki…." Tohru said softly, and Yuki looked up at her as if he'd forgotten that she was here.

"Miss Honda-san." He whispered, than cast a wistful look back at Kitsune. "We….we have a lot to explain."

. . .

"Yumiko?" Shigure asked, when the three came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. "What-what are you doing here?"

"We found her a few days ago," Tohru explained, as Kitsune took a step back and lowered her head. "But, she told us to call her, Kitsune."

"Kitsune," Shigure repeated and a faint smile appeared on his lips. "That sounds appropriate, don't you think?"

"Where'd the stupid cat run off to?" Yuki asked, sitting down next to Shigure who had turned to his mug of coffee.

"I can't say," Shigure replied. "He ran out of here too quick for me to ask. And by the look of the situation I think he had a good reason."

"Why did he do that?" Tohru asked, sitting down across the table and looking up after Kitsune who was shaking her head at the girl.

"Well," Shigure said softly. "That's a long story, but we better explain it before Kyo comes back, because I know he won't want to hear it." He sighed and put down his coffee, giving Tohru his full attention. "Tohru, you know the story of the Chinese zodiac, but you don't know all of the story."

"What?" Tohru asked.

"You see when god had invited everyone to the banquet; he also invited another animal besides the twelve from the zodiac. The fox." Shigure started. "The fox was just as clever as the rat was and when it had heard about the trick that the rat had played on the cat. It felt horrible, so it wanted to get the cat and bring him to the party. But everyone was already starting to line up for the party, so the fox had to be quick. So it turned its back on the party and ran back to get the cat."

"The fox never made it to the cat's house though. And both of them missed the party." Yuki added softly.

"But, what about Kitsune?" Tohru asked.

"The fox in the zodiac curse hadn't been around for years." Shigure explained. "But when one if born, the entire family has to move away from the Sohma house."

Tohru gasped. "Why?"

"Since the fox had turned its back on the banquet, god decided it could never again step foot on the property that Sohma's have lived on for hundreds of years." Shigure continued. "Kitsune was a rare case. She was born between two years, in December at eleven fifty nine and January first at midnight. It was a very strange case."

"How is that possible?" Tohru asked.

"Her mother had a troubled pregnancy," Shigure told her. "Like all Sohma children she was born two months earlier than she was supposed to. Except, she was in a more critical condition. She had to be hospitalized for most of her early life, so much so that only Hatori and a few other doctors could go near her, and it went on like this until she was about four years old. Her mother had hoped that she wouldn't change but she could. And when she did, that's when we knew…"

"Does she…" Tohru couldn't even say it.

"Yes, she does have a second form." Shigure continued. "So she wears a bracelet. At first when she was growing up she was too weak to move so we kept it beside her just in case, but when she was old enough and ready to go out into the world, we took it away from her and she changed into….into her second form. Then Kitsune and her family had to leave the Sohma house.

"The entire time they packed, Kitsune didn't do anything. She just stood there, staring at her family as they did. Even at four years old she knew that they had to leave because of her. Even her brother couldn't make her feel better. And she felt like she was a monster."

"She had a brother?" Tohru wondered, she was full of questions.

Shgiure nodded. "He's two years older than she is. He would go to her hospital room and watch her from the window; it was as close as he could get to her. And then when she left, it destroyed her whole family, but him the most.

"Even though she didn't have a lot of experience about life outside of her room, she managed to escape that very night and disappeared. We looked for her for weeks, but we never found her." Shigure shook his head and looked back at Kitsune. "Until now."

"So," Tohru said softly. "She's been on her own since she was four years old?"

Yuki nodded. "Even though no one spoke about the fox's part in the zodiac curse she found out at some point and she knew what she was doing when she left. We always thought that when she was older maybe she'd come back and live as some part of the Sohma family, like Kyo does but not disappear altogether."

"Who knew that a brother and sister in the same situation could behave so differently?" Shigure asked to no one in particular.

"What?" Tohru exclaimed.

"Miss Honda-san, couldn't you tell?" Yuki asked. "Kitsune is Kyo's younger sister."

**Dramatic, isn't it? So, now we have the whole Fox's back story and Kitsune's issues. Review pretty please? **


	5. Maybe

**First of all, thank you very, very, very, very, very, very, very much for all the reviews. I was literally like. O.O Yes! People are reading my fiction! I love your reviews and all of you that write them. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any fruits basket, though I can dream.**

Tohru looked back between Kitsune who was now inside the room, staring back at Tohru. She could sort of see the resemblance. They're hair was close though hers was a bit of a different shade and maybe they'd have the same smile if Kitsune did smile once in a while.

"But, why would he try to hit her?" Tohru asked softly.

"Knowing Kyo, I don't think he would have hit her." Shigure mused and Tohru remembered how Kitsune had moved out of the way as he hit the wall a few inches above where she'd been. "But he would have released his anger the only way he knew how."

Tohru nodded and Kitsune pulled her legs closer to her body, looking down at the ground.

"Does she know what happened to them?" Yuki asked, looking over at Kitsune with an unfathomable glance.

Tohru gave him a questioning. "Them?"

"Her parents," Yuki explained. "She's been gone for eleven years so I assume she wouldn't know what happened to them?"

Kitsune's head snapped up and she stared at Yuki. "So, you don't know then."

She shook her head delicate wisps of red hair flying around her face.

"A few years after you'd left, your mother threw herself in front of a moving train." Yuki said in a dead tone of voice. "And after that, your father blamed Kyo. He said that it was his fault your mother had killed herself, and he didn't want anything to do with him."

Kitsune gasped a soundless thing as air was pulled inside her lungs. Then, tears started down her face. She pulled her body closer together and breathed in heavily.

"Kitsune," Tohru whispered softly and got up, walking over to the younger girl's side and putting her arms around her, pulling her close. "I'm so sorry about your parents."

Kitsune looked up at Tohru and she shook head, then standing quicker than humanly possible she walked over to the kitchen where she'd last left her paper and pen. She walked back to the room where everyone else was and sat down on the ground, writing out the words she couldn't say.

_I'm not sad about my father. _She wrote.

"Because of what he did to Kyo?" Tohru asked.

Kitsune shook her head again and wrote down more_. He already did that to me when I was young._

No one moved, no open spoke, no one breathed for a few moments and then Yuki stood up.

"Where are you off to, Yuki?" Shgiure asked.

"I'm going to go call Hatori," Yuki replied. "I think he'll want to check up on Kitsune after all these years."

Shigure gave his cousin a brief nod and turned back to Kitsune. "Still refusing to talk I see."

Kitsune glared at Shgiure with a coldness that would have frozen him solid but Tohru didn't see it. "She's refusing to?"

The dark haired man nodded. "Ever since she was little she'd never talked. Hatori told us that there was no reason she shouldn't be able to, but she just never did. None of us know why, but it's just another mystery for our mysterious fox."

Kitsune grabbed a piece of paper and crumpled it up, and threw it at Shigure.

"That wasn't nice!" He retorted.

_Then stop talking about me being your mysterious little fox, _Kitsune wrote._ I don't want you to talk about me like I'm not here. _

"Fine, fine." Shgiure said, raising his hands. "I'll talk to you like you are here, alright? So, Tohru," He turned his attention towards his little maid. "Do you mind having a roommate?"

"No, why?" Tohru asked.

"Because, if Kitsune's here she'll have to live somewhere." Shgiure said with a smile and Kitsune threw another paper ball at him. "Fine no jokes."

_I don't have to stay_, Kitsune wrote, holding up the piece of paper so Tohru and Shigure both saw.

"No, you're staying." Shigure said, wagging a finger at the younger girl. "We've been looking for you for eleven years; you're not going to disappear again. Try leaving in another eleven years and we'll talk." Kitsune readied another paper back and Shgiure raised his hands. "Alright, alright, truce."

_Tohru, are you sure you don't mind?_ Kitsune wrote her green eyes full of pleading.

"Not at all, Kitsune." Tohru replied with a smile. "I once let Kisa stay in my room when she and her mother were having problems."

Kitsune nodded, even though she didn't know who Kisa was and wrote something down on her piece of paper._ There are going to be a lot of problems here too._

"Why?" Tohru asked and Kitsune shook her head._ I just know._

"Still mysterious as ever." Shigure mumbled under his breath and quickly Kitsune grabbed the paper she was writing on and crumpled it up than threw it out Shgiure with a vengeance,.

"Is there a war going on in here?" Yuki asked, walking back into the room.

"Sort of," Tohru said with a soft giggle. "Is Hatori coming?"

Yuki nodded. "With Momiji and Hatsuharu."

"They want to see Kitsune?" Shigure asked.

"Well, not exactly." Yuki admitted. "I told them that we have a patient here and she's very important and they just assumed I meant Tohru. They hung up before I could correct them, so…"

The red haired girl stood and walked over to the door to go upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Shgiure called out and she turned back, rolling her eyes at her cousin the dog and pointing upward and disappeared. They could barely even hear her footsteps as she ran up the stairs.

"She's so different from when she was little," Yuki mused and Shgiure shook his head at him.

"Remember Yuki, she was only four years old when you last saw her," Shigure said, picking up his paper and flipping through it. "Time does seem to change people."

"But, things must have been so hard for her." Yuki said, staring up at the ceiling as if she was listening. "I don't think I can imagine what it would have been like living on your own for eleven years, when you know that there is a place where you can go home too. A family too."

"Maybe there wasn't," Tohru whispered, and she doubted anyone heard her, because maybe her words were true.

**The next chapter has Momiji and Haru in it. I am excited. :) And hopefully Kyo will come back and NOT be all angry and Kitsune…oh well, I can dream. Still. Review pretty please? **


	6. Awkward Encounters

**Chapter 6 and thank you so, so, so, so, so much for all the amazing reviews. They're amazing. And now you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket, *sighs* if only. **

When the boys had finally come, Kyo still was nowhere to be found. Kitsune was still throwing paper balls at Shigure a lot, but she was actually smiling slightly. Instead of knocking like some people might have, Momiji's quick small body appeared first, running past the open doorway and he started halfway up the stairs before he turned and stopped, appearing in the doorway of the living room.

"Tohru?" He said, slightly out of breath. "Are you okay? I thought-" His voice broke off entirety when his eyes laid upon Kitsune.

"Is that…." He said in a low voice. "Is that Yumiko?"

Kitsune shook her head, giving Tohru a sideways look. "She likes to be called Kitsune, Momiji."

"But…" Momiji cocked his head at Kitsune like she was a work of art he was trying to see through, a hidden picture under the lines that you could get a glimpse at if you'd look hard enough. "She…..we always called her Yumiko."

Shigure opened his mouth to say something no doubt sarcastic just as Haru and Hatori strolled into the room. Haru got there first, standing behind Momiji as he gaze din his silent cunning eyes at Kitsune, a million words and emotions that could have been read in his eyes but all he said was. "Look whose back."

The two second years moved forward as Hatori walked in and then, his eyes widened.

"Yumiko," He said, his voice not wavering in the slightest like Tohru had assumed it was. "I didn't know you were here."

"Isn't it nice?" Shigure asked. "She wanted to pay us all a visit."

"Where have you been, Yumiko?" Hatori asked, walking over to where she sat, watching everyone around her like a trapped animal. "We've been worried about you."

Kitsune looked down and grabbed a piece of slightly crumpled paper, writing something quickly on it and holding it up for him to see. _Kitsune, call me Kitsune. _

Hatori smiled the corner of his lips perking up at the corners. "Still not speaking." It wasn't a question, just a statement; a matter of fact like saying the sky was blue.

Kitsune shrugged, pulling her legs close to her body.

"Why don't you come with me, Kitsune?" Hatori asked. "I'll give you a quick physical exam in the other room, to make sure that you haven't caused any physical damage to yourself or anything of the sort these past few years."

Kitsune nodded, standing up on steady legs as she walked out of the room and started up the stairs while Hatori followed like a silent ghost. Once they were up the stairs and out of hearing distance, Momiji pounce don all the questions he wanted to ask.

"What is she doing here?" He asked his brown eyes wide and curious. "Where did she come from? How long is she staying?"

Tohru smiled slightly, as she answered his questions. "We found her while you were al at the banquet, I don't know where she came from and we don't really know how long she's staying."

"Has Kyo seen her?" Hatsuharu asked in a soft voice.

Tohru nodded, dropping her gaze much like Kitsune would do.

"What must it be like," Momiji said in a sad whispered voice. "To see the sister that disappeared over ten years ago, right in your own home. After all that he's gone though, after he lost his mother. What could it have been like?"

Shigure shook his head sadly. "Hopefully he'll be back soon so we can ask him. He disappeared after he saw her, and put a god dent in Tohru's bedroom wall."

Everyone lapsed into another silence and then they started talking about off topic things until finally Kitsune and Hatori reappeared, returning much more silently then they had left. Kitsune snuck into the room and sat own near a corner, her short legs pulled up under her and her red hair still falling down her shoulders in a strange ferial way.

"So, how is she?" Shigure asked, as Hatori sat down next to his class mate friend.

"She's in good health," Hatori replied in his usual monotone voice. "Everything is as it should be, though she still refuses to say anything," Kitsune glared at the doctor as he continued. "I'm sure she's been living alright, though we still don't know where."

Kitsune sighed and reached for a piece of paper, writing on it and holding it up for everyone to see. _I've been around, alright? Nowhere specific. _

Shigure opened his mouth and Kitsune quickly flipped the paper and wrote something down on it, holding it up for him to see_. Say something about me being vague or mysterious like a fox and I swear…. _

Everyone in the room smiled at that, and then they all jumped back into a conversation about school.

"So are you excited you'll be graduating this year Tohru?" Shigure asked. "Going to college,"

Tohru nodded. "Mmmhm, though I don't know where I'm going to go next year."

"Maybe we can go look at colleges together, Miss Honda-san." Yuki suggested and "Tohru smiled.

"That sounds great Yuki" Tohru replied.

_What's your school like?_ The red haired girl wrote.

Tohru shrugged. "It's really nice. Hana-chan and Uo-chan go there. Remember them? And there are a lot of other people and nice teachers and I really like it. I'm gonna miss it though,"

Kitsune smiled. _Maybe I should enroll there. _

"Really?" Momiji smiled. "That be so much fun. Than Yuki and Haru and Kyo and Tohru and I would all be your class mates. Even though none of us would be in your class though," He added absent mindedly.

Kitsune shrugged. _That's alright; I haven't been to a public school in a while. _

"Really?" Haru asked, putting his chin in his hand as he leaned his elbow against his knee. "Where have you gone to school, Kitsune?"

Kitsune shrugged, playing with the small silver bracelet that she wore on her left wrist that Tohru now saw was clipped together by two fox heads. _Lots of places. I've been to a private school once, and I've been home schooled too, but I haven't been at a public school in a while. _

"It be fun to have you at school, Kitsune," Yuki said and then a loud noise echoed through the room. A door opening and slamming. And then, a few footsteps later, Kyo was standing in the doorway.

**You should all know now, I am very good at cliff hangers and dramatic twists. It's something I love to do, because I never like my readers knowing what I do next. I'm just weird like that. :P please review! **


	7. Something Doesn't Belong

**I know I left you all on a cliff hanger last time, and let me just say, I know exactly what I'm doing. So if you all tell me that Kyo wouldn't say that and blah blah blah blah blah, you don't get what I'm trying to do exactly which is good. If you read the mortal instruments series you might get it, but hopefully not. I'm blathering, lol. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Still do not own fruits basket. **

The boy stared at everyone who sat in the room, his eyes passing over each of them specifically but then landed on Kitsune, and they just stopped, then he moved, his entire body turning away from her and towards Shgiure, so that all he could see, all he could focus on was his older cousin.

"So," Kyo said softly. "She's staying with us then?"

Shigure nodded. "For a little while, yes."

Kyo nodded, and then he just walked away. Just like that, without the screaming, the fighting the yelling that should have been there, he just left.

Kitsune stood, picking up a pile of papers and writing something quickly. _I'm going to talk to him,_

Tohru nodded as Kitsune walked through the door her brother had disappeared from, and followed up the path of the stairs. She knew Tohru wanted to go with her, but she also knew she needed to do this on her own. So she would.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Momiji asked softly, his brown eyes down at his hands, like he was scared to speak to loudly.

"I don't know," Shigure mused. "I just don't know."

Kitsune found her brother on the room. She walked through all the rooms silently, and then after finding he was in none of them, reached up to get onto the roof. She grabbed the small ladder that lead up there and pulled herself up it, not going back to pull it up all the way down, just enough for her to get through. She climbed up until she was on the roof, and then she shut he's all door behind her an just sat there, watching her brother.

"Go away," Kyo told her, without even looking up from the horizon.

Kitsune shook her head and stayed where she was.

"I told you to leave," Kyo said louder turning to look at her. "Go,"

Kitsune shook her head again, and wrote on a piece of paper. _No, I'm not going anywhere. _

"Why do you do that?" Kyo asked. "Why don't just talk. Just say something. You weren't always so difficult. What you learn that by living out there alone?"

Kitsune didn't flinch at her brother words, just watch him with an inner sadness she'd felt for him for years. _Kyo, I'm sorry. _

"Get out of here," Kyo demanded. "Leave, leave me the hell alone and just get out of here."

Kitsune shook her head. _I'm not leaving. _

"Why?" Kyo asked, standing up. "You think I want you here? You think that after you came back, things would be okay again? You left us. All of us. Well guess what, our mother is dead, Yumiko. And dad blamed me. Me. Not you, me. But I know she killed herself because both of her children were monsters. But at least I had the nerve to stay,"

Kitsune shook her head bowing down her head as she wrote. _I know you're angry with me. But you can't think that I wanted to leave _

"We were all going to leave, together." Kyo yelled. "But you screwed that up, Kitsune. You screwed up everything. We were happy, all of us were, but you screwed it all up, just like you always did."

_I didn't, _Kitsune wrote quickly_. I never-_

"Shut up." Kyo told her, surprisingly calm. "Just shut the hell up. You left us. You left and we stayed and now you can't just come back. No one wants you back, you shouldn't stay here."

_No, Kyo. _Kitsune wrote quickly, her hand shaking._ Please, I'm sorry. I came back because-_

Kyo shook his head. "No, Yumiko, I don't care. You have no place here, you really don't belong. You never did. Me, I know I don't a d that's my place. I'm the cat, the cursed cat of the zodiac and I know my place your place though, is the runaway."

Kitsune shook her head, standing up to face her brother who was about five inches taller than she was, but she still stood. _I know you don't believe that, Kyo. You're my big brother. You protected me. You were supposed to….. _

"I was supposed to what?" Kyo snarled. "Just sit by why you left me with our family? With mom who always made sure I had my beads because of you. Because she thought I would leave and turn into a monster without anyone to protect me like you had and she thought she could keep me safe. With dad who would never look me in the eyes, all because of you. What was I supposed to protect you from? What Yumiko what?"

Kitsune shook her head. _You don't understand. Kyo, I'm still your sister. Can't you please forgive me? _

Kyo paused and took as step back, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. "I don't care if you were my sister. You still don't belong anywhere near here. This is my life, Yumiko, not yours. And you need to get that straight, because you need to. I don't want you in my life not after all this. You are the real curse, not the curse of the cat or the fox or the entire zodiac. You, Yumiko. You're my curse."

The words hurt more than any blow that Kyo could have thrown. They were like a knife, twisting in my heart, hard and brutal, they hurt and they burned. They made Kitsune want to run away and do what her brother asked. Leave, never come back. Ever. And maybe she should have.

There was a sudden puff of smoke, bright red, like holly berries and then there she was, a red fox with sad and hurt green eyes, in a pile of borrowed clothing.

. . .

"How do you think they're doing?" Tohru asked, picking up a card as they played rich man poor man. Hatori and Shigure were talking in the other room so it was just the high school students, waiting for news about what would happen with the two siblings.

"I don't know," Yuki replied softly, standing to open the backdoor and let some air in. "Hopefully they're setting their disputes."

Suddenly, a figure leapt down from the roof, landing a few feet away from the open doorway, and in a flash of red fur, disappeared into the brush of the woods.

Everyone stared after it, and finally Tohru whispered.

"Was that?" She asked.

Yuki nodded his hand still on the door frame.

"What happened?" Momiji asked softly, and Haru turned to face the boy his same age.

"Kyo happened." He replied coldly, and stood, walking towards the door and out towards the roof, while everyone just watched after him.

**Dramatic, isn't it? Kyo screams at Kitsune, Kitsune runs off the roof, they are a lot alike even though at times it doesn't seem that way. Review pretty please? **


	8. Saved

**Chapter 8, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket! **

"What did you do?" Haru said calmly from the roof and Yuki stood with Tohru and Momiji right behind him. All three walked outside and stared at the two boys who were on top of the roof. Haru was glaring at Kyo who was sitting on the roof with his legs stretched out in front of him, his hands tangled in a piece of clothing.

Kyo shrugged and Haru walked up to his cousin and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him up onto his feet an action that he didn't protest, just accept and stand unsteadily on his own two feet, staring down at the roof tiles.

"What did you do?" Hatsuharu repeated, his dark eyes serious and cold, but still holding a flicker of burning fury inside.

"I sent her away," Kyo mumbled, twisting whatever was in his hand hard. "You know she can't stay here,"

"I know that you didn't have to scream at her," Haru replied, shaking Kyo. "What is wrong with you? You think that you did the right thing by screaming a there and yelling her to get out of here? That she doesn't belong?"

"She'll be better anywhere but here!" Kyo screamed. "You know that! You know what he'll do to her!"

Haru back up, like Kyo had struck him, and he knew that his cousin was right. When Kitsune left, Akito was furious. He told them that if he ever saw the fox again, he'd kill her. He hadn't even sent a anybody to look for her, he didn't care.

"It's in her nature," Haru had once heard when he was a child. "To run away from her family, because she knows she doesn't belong. She knows she can't ever be part of the family, so she ran away from her fears, instead of facing them. She's a coward."

Kitsune's disappearance might have been hard on a lot of the family, but at least she would have been happier there than here with Akito constantly looming over her at every minute, waiting for her to slip up. So she was safe, alone and lost but safe.

"You had no right to say those things to her," Haru said, his words dripping with venom and hatred. Loathing the cat, not for being the cat but for the things he had done to those closest to him.

"You think I don't know that?" Kyo screamed. "She needed to-"

The blow hit Kyo without warning, sending him flying and then hitting the tiles hard, like a lump. He didn't even move, and neither did the people on the ground below him. Just stare up at the deep blue sky that was now fading into purple twilight. The day had gone quickly and now night was settling in.

"She didn't deserve it," Haru told him. "She never did,"

Then the boy with black and white hair was gone, and Kyo could hear people talking below him. They would go into town and the woods, looking for Kitsune. Hatori and Shgiure would help too, maybe even get Kisa and Hiro to join, but they needed to do it quickly, before the girl disappeared forever.

. . .

"Kitsune?" Tohru called, walking down the streets of a less populated area where people barley came and Tohru didn't want to come down but she had to in order to look for Kitsune. They'd search the woods completely and only saw that small tracks lead into town, so now Yuki, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Hatori Shigure and Tohru had to split up and search for the girl with wild red and curly hair. Or, more hopefully a fox.

Up ahead was a trio of boys, about two or three blocks away, they were passing an open ally when one of them turned their heads slightly and stopped all together, turning back to his friends with a wicked grin on his face.

Quickly, Tohru stepped into an ally, leaning her back against the cool concrete and gazing over the edge of the all, watching the boys carefully. The first boy, the one who looked, had short brown hair. He was about a medium build, a few inches taller than Yuki or Kyo, and the one next to him was shorter with longer blonde hair and a bit of muscles. They all looked strong, strong enough to do some damage to someone if they wanted too.

The brown haired boy elbowed his tall friend, the last of the tree, who had dirty brown hair and gestured down the dark ally, and then all three boys were grinning, and Tohru felt her blood go cold. They turned down it and then disappeared into the dark, and Tohru took a deep breath and emerged from her hiding place running down to where the boys had gone.

She stopped at the mouth of the ally, where light had barely begun to be able to touch into the deepest part between the two buildings. It was almost twilight and already the street lights g\had stared up and the place where Tohru stood was bright.

"Where you going?" a boy called, and Tohru flinched from where she stood. The boys stood around something cornered into a wall, and Tohru could see the flash of red hair and knew that it was Kitsune.

"Yeah," the short blonde one said, reaching out and grabbing Kitsune's hair and pulling it towards him but Kitsune didn't say anything, though Tohru could see the girls green eyes wide with fear. "Come on, have some fun with us,"

"Leave her alone," Tohru said, starting down the alley even though she knew it wasn't the best thing to do.

One of the boys turned the tallest one and his goofy grin widened. "Look, someone wants to do help,"

Tohru shook her head and took a step back, just as one of the boys fell, his head hitting the solid ground with a hard thunk. Everything froze,, the only sound Kitsune's heavy breathing, her body clutching a small light pink shirt around her shaking body.

"What the-" another boy called as Kitsune leaped at him, her foot contacting with his gut and making him double over, quick enough for her knee to come up and hit him in the jaw, pushing him back and landing him on the floor with his friend.

The last boy, the one who had seen Tohru first, stared between the two girls, and then ran straight for the mouth of the ally, leaving Tohru and Kitsune complete alone.

"Kitsune," Tohru whispered staring at the barley dressed girl with wide eyes. "How did you,"

The girl sighed and then in her place after a puff of smoke and sound stood a tiny fox, staring up at Tohru with a scared expression.

Tohru knew she shouldn't ask about what happened to Tohru, so she picked up the tee shirt and wrapped up the fox and stared the long journey home.

**Sorry it's kind of short, I having a total writers block. Grrr, I'm annoyed . Review please? **


	9. First Time For Everything

**This chapter is a little shorter than normal but I hope you like it anyway. I'm sorry I disappeared for a few days! I'm back1? Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket. **

It had started to rain on the way back, and Tohru could feel the fox in her arms squirming each time the lightening or thunder struck but she never bit her friend and Tohru was grateful for that.

Finally, the house came in sight and Tohru started running towards it, desperate to get herself and the animal she carried out of the rain. She pushed it open with her back and then placed the fox onto the floor who sat there staring at Tohru. The brunette turned on the lights and no one came down to see her, _they must still be out there. _

"Are you alright Kitsune?" Tohru asked bending down to her friend's height as a sudden bolt of lightning hit and the entire room brightened and then the girl was crouched down in front of Tohru.

Kitsune's green eyes were wide, and she pulled her arms close around her body, as if she wanted to change back, but she couldn't. Tohru watched silently as the girl wiped her hand along her wrist, along the silver fox bracelet and then made her had into a fist.

Tohru put a hand on her friends, and Kitsune looked up at Tohru.

"Come on," Tohru said, helping her friend up, and picking up the shirt and putting it around her shoulders, while Kitsune grabbed it and pulled it closer around her body. "Let's get you some real clothing."

. . .

Kitsune followed Tohru silently into her friend's room. There was still a hole in the wall from where Kyo had punched it, but neither girl looked at it. Tohru sat the red haired girl down onto her bed and walked over to her closet, pulling out a pair of green pajamas that she could fold to fit Kitsune.

"Here you go," Tohru said with a smile, handing her friend the clothing and starting to walk out of the room. "Just knock when you want me to come back in, okay?"

Kitsune nodded and pulled off the shirt she wore, trading it with the dry pajama top and then out on the pants. The pants dragged along the floor but Kitsune rolled them a few time stills he could walk round without ripping. She rolled the sleeves too, so now she could be fully capable to do anything, she smiled to herself as she walked over to the door, knocking to tell Tohru she could come in.

Tohru came in instantly, wearing a pair of light pink pajamas instead of her wet dress. "How do you like the pajamas?"

Kitsune shrugged and sat down on the bed, crossing her legs and reaching into her hair, trying to rake out the knots with her fingers.

"Here," Tohru said with a laugh, grabbing a brush from her desk and walking towards her bed, sitting behind Kitsune and pulling the rest of her red hair out from inside the top. She used the brush lightly; brushing her friend's hair like her mother had done to her so many times.

"You know, you remind me of Kisa," Tohru said, brushing out a hard knot in the girl's wild red hair. "She didn't talk for a long time either,"

Kitsune turned and faced Tohru, and she realized that Kitsune didn't know who Kisa was.

"Oh," Tohru breathed. "Kisa is the tiger of the zodiac. She's in sixth grade class in the middle school. Last year, she stopped talking because everyone in her class would laugh at her when she did. So she stopped talking all together. But, she started talking again soon enough, I guess." Tohru paused, letting her fingers run in Kitsune's think hair. "Kitsune, I bet you have things to say. I don't know why you don't talk, but I want to. I'm sorry your brother said such mean things to you, and I'm sorry about your mother, and I have so many questions to ask you."

Kitsune nodded turning to Tohru.

"Why don't you talk?" Tohru asked.

Kitsune didn't say anything.

"No one here is going to hurt you, you know." Tohru told her. "It took a while for me to get used to everyone here to, but you will. Everyone here loves you, and they want to understand you better." She smiled and leaned into the younger girl's ear. "They saved me," Shigure and Yuki saved my life. Before I met them, I was living in a tent,"

Kitsune broke out into a wide smile, and she reminded Tohru of Kyo.

"It's true," Tohru replied. "I was living in a tent after my mom died because my grandfather wasn't at his house because he was getting renovations done. They found me out there and brought me here and alter that night there was a rockslide and fi I'd been there I would have been hurt. I trusted them, and they let me stay here and later they trusted me with their family secret." She put her arms around Kitsune and smiled. "No one is ever going to hurt you, Kitsune."

She pulled her arms back and stood pushing rebellious strands behind her ears and started down through the doorway. "I'm going to go make something to eat. Do you want anything specific?"

Kitsune shook her head, and Tohru smiled again starting down the hallway and down the stairs when she heard something behind her. Quickly, she turned and saw Kitsune standing there, on the outside of her bedroom doorway.

"What is it?" Tohru asked.

Kitsune's face was solemn and then it twisted into a small smile and then she did something that Tohru thought would never happen. "Thank you, Tohru,"

***gasp* she speaks. I thought this was the best moment for Kitsune to kind of come out of her shell, because Tohru really understands her and that's sweet. Hope you thought so to. Please review! **


	10. What's Missing

**Chapter 10. Yay, Kitsune speaks, lol I had to say that again, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket….**

"So, where have you been staying before you came here?" Tohru asked, handing Kitsune a bowl of hot steaming noodles.

"I've been around, I guess," Kitsune admitted, crossing her legs as she sat on the floor. "When I was little I was adopted by a family, they were nice…..until the father had tried to hug me," She smiled sadly. "I got away without them until I was about seven, then my mother's mother die and my grandfather hugged me," She shrugged and ate a spoonful of noodles. "They thought they were just really stressed, but none of them really looked for me when I left,"

"Wow," Tohru breathed.

Kitsune nodded, slightly. "It wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world, but it wasn't all bad. I met new people, helped them as much as they helped me, and I traveled around a lot,"

"What made you decide to come here?" Tohru asked.

Kitsune looked down at her bowl of noodles. "I wanted to see, Kyo…."

Tohru sighed, and put a hand on the younger girls shoulder. "I'm sorry about the way he treated you this morning, Kitsune."

She shrugged, putting the bowl away and then pulling her legs close to her body and wrapping her arms around them. "Tohru, why does he hate me?"

"Well…." Tohru bit her lip.

"I know I left," Kitsune said sadly. "And I know I must have made him unhappy, but….I had to….it wasn't my fault,"

Tohru's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly the door opened and there was a loud sigh and many different footsteps. "Well that didn't work out to well,"

"I can't believe you joking about this," Yuki said coldly.

"Hopefully she's somewhere safe tonight," Haru said.

"Is Tohru here?" Momiji asked, and then someone was running up the stairs and Momiji's blonde haired burst into the doorway.

"Tohru!" He said, his face lightening up. "And Kitsune's here too!"

"Hi, Momiji," Kitsune said softly, and Momiji's grin got wider.

"You're talking!" He sang, running towards the girls and throwing his arms around Kitsune.

"I won't be for long if you don't let go," Kitsune said, desperately trying to breathe. "Let go, Momiji,"

"Sorry," The rabbit relied, loosening his grip and smiling towards Tohru. "Tohru, how'd you make her talk?"

"She used magic," Kitsune replied, waggling her fingers at her cousin. "Don't tell anyone though,"

"Don't tell anyone what?" Haru asked, appearing in the doorway with Yuki behind him.

"That Tohru used magic and now Kitsune can talk," Momiji said, laughing.

Tohru nodded, trying to fight the huge grin growing across her face and failing miserably. "It's true,"

"So," Yuki said, walking into the room while Haru leaned against the doorway, and sat down in front of Kitsune. "You're talking again?"

Yuki's red haired cousin shrugged. "For now,"

"That better then when you wouldn't say anything," Haru said with a small smile. "Now if only Kyo could come inside and listen to you talk,"

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked, seeing Kitsune pale slightly.

"Why isn't he in here?" Hatsuharu asked. "He can't be enjoying sulking out on the roof,"

"He's not on the roof," Kitsune said surly. "When we came in we didn't see anyone here. I would have heard him up there if he was, too."

"What?" Yuki asked.

Kitsune nodded. "I thought he was with you guys,"

Momiji nodded. "No, he didn't come with us. When we left he was on the roof,"

"He isn't now," Kitsune replied smoothly, crossing her arms.

"Then…where is he?" Tohru asked.

No one said anything.

. . .

"Shigure?" Kitsune asked, appearing in the doorway of her eldest cousin's study. Hatori, Haru and Momiji had already gone home to the main house so it was just Shigure, Tohru, Yuki and Kitsune left and the best time for Kitsune to ask Shigure something.

"Ah, so she does speak," Shigure said with a smile, looking up from his type writer and towards the red haired girl who was holding onto a strand of her red hair and looking like she'd rather be anywhere else but here. "

"Can I ask you something?" Kitsune asked.

"Of course, of course," He replied, wavering her in, but she stayed where she was.

"Do you know where my brother is?" She asked softly and noticed the way Shigure's hand slipped on the buttons of his type writer.

"Kyo?" Shigure asked, rubbing his chin. "You know, I can't say I have since we left this afternoon. Why?"

"I need to talk to him," Kitsune said fiercely. "Really talk to him."

"Hmmm," Shigure mused. "Have you checked the roof?"

Kitsune fought the strong urge to roll her eyes. "Shigure, where is he?"

Shigure shook his head. "Kitsune, I'm afraid-"

"I can tell you're lying," Kitsune guaranteed and her cousin stopped mid-sentence.

Shigure's face was pale. "What?"

"I can tell that your lying, Shigure." Kitsune repeated. "I saw the way that your finger slipped, and I saw you hesitant slightly. You know where Kyo is, though why you don't want to tell me I'm not sure…"

"Kitsune," Shigure said softly. "He's not here right now,"

"Then where is he?" Kitsune demanded.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Shigure asked.

Kitsune nodded talking a step into the room. "Shigure, where is he?"

**Lots of talking in this chapter. I just noticed that, hmm, where is Kyo? Any guesses? **


	11. Guessing Games

**Chapter 11 and before you start reading this, as most of us know, unless you watch the anime but don't read the manga, Akito is actually a girl. Since, Kitsune doesn't know hat, being gone for about elven years but we do, I'll be writing akito as a boy, okay? Just want to point that out before you read it. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket, but Kitsune is my OC! **

Akito had barley even woke up when she walked in. She'd grown up so much than when he'd last seen her, her wild red hair was long and curly, in an unkempt sort of fashion. Her jewel green eyes were fierce with determination, and now she faced the head of the family.

The god and the fox together at last.

"Yumiko," Akito said with a faint smile. "Haven't you strayed far away from home?"

"Where is he?" Kitsune hissed.

"Who?" Akito asked softly, like he didn't know.

"You know damn right who, Akito!" Kitsune yelled "Where is he?"

"Temper, temper," Akito said, pointing his finger at the fox girl. "Haven't you been taught better than that?"

"You tell me where he is," Kitsune whispered. "Tell me where, right now or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Akito asked. "You shouldn't even be here, or have you forgotten that? I wouldn't have if I'd been you. The reason that my entire family had to leave the rest of the Sohma family because of the way you were born, the second monster in the family. "

Kitsune glared at the god but said nothing.

"Get out," he finished flatly.

"Not until you give me some damn answers," Kitsune snarled. "Where is my brother?"

"You know, you've changed, Yumiko." Akito said walking towards where she stood, her fists clenched at her sides. "I don't know what it is….."

"I want to know where he is….." Kitsune repeated sternly, as Akito put his hand on her cheek and stroked her soft ivory skin.

"Hmmm, what is it?" Akito mused, still rubbing her cheek. "Maybe…..it's….your….defiance," Akito pulled his hand back and with full force hit Kitsune on the face, sending her backwards and hitting the floor hard.

"That's what it is," Akito nodded to himself and Kitsune didn't move from where she lay. "You've forgotten your place. You're the fox, Yumiko. And that's all you will ever be. Your insolence is a front, because you know deep down, you're a monster." He leaned in so that Kitsune could hear his voice just a breath away from her ear. "Just like your brother,"

Kitsune shook her head, leaning up on her elbows and knees and staring up at the person who she never knew only heard about in stories. He was like the monster under your bed, you'd hear about him and imagine the worst things but when you really saw it, for what it really was, it wasn't nearly as bad as you'd thought.

That's what Kitsune had thought when Shigure had told her that Kyo had gone to the main house. She'd seen him pale when she told him this morning where she was going. She knew her cousin didn't want her to go alone, but this was her fight. Wherever Kyo was Akito knew, and now Kitsune had to find out.

"You think that if you leave, we'll forget what you are? What you did to us?" Akito demanded.

"I didn't do anything," Kitsune whispered.

Akito paused. "What?"

"I," She said stronger, straightening up. "Didn't do anything,"

"You left us," Akito spat. "Just like in the story, the fox left the other animals because it thought it could help the cat. And you failed, both times."

Kitsune took a deep breath. "I left because-"

"Do not concern me with your selfish reasons," Akito told her turning away and throwing a limp hand over his shoulder. "And get out."

"No!" Kitsune protested sitting up.

Akito turned around slowly. "What did you say?"

"I said, no." Kitsune said surly, starting to stand. "Not until you tell me where Kyo is,"

Akio stared down at the girl plagued by the curse of the fox like she was a bug on the floor of his room, its life worthless compared to his and that is how he believed others. Worthless. Insignificant. Unimportant.

"You don't believe that you can stop him, do you?" Akito asked with a small smile. "He hates you, you stupid girl. He never wants to see your face again. And hopefully, he won't."

"I'm going to find him," Kitsune promised. "I don't need your help,"

"And you don't deserve it, either." Akito pointed out. "You never even deserved to be in this family."

Kitsune looked away from Akito, to the floor. She knew the words were true, all of them but she refused to believe it, because she thought she could escape. Escape the fate that she'd been born with; escape the curse, just like she'd been told.

"You believe me, don't you?" His voice was closer now and she could feel his hot breath on her cheek.  
"You believe me because it's finally made sense to your meager mind. All those half formed plans, hopes that you'd come back to a family who'd welcome you because you were part of them. The longing of family finally fulfilled."

Kitsune shook her head. _Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut, up._

"We all know this is only temporary," Akito whispered into her ear. "You and I know, and they do to. You're not going to stay here, here you don't belong. Here you're just a deceitful, malicious runaway, and that's all you'll lever amount to be."

Kitsune opened her eyes and her head whipped around, facing Akito whose face was only a few inches away from her own. "You're wrong,"

Akito's face pulled into a new wicked grin. "Am I?"

"I'm not going away, not ever again." Kitsune swore. "I'm not a deceitful run away or the girl plagued by a curse no one else can bare."

"Then pray tell," Akito taunted. "Who are you?"

And that's when she realized, this was all just a game. A sick and twisted turn of fate that didn't mean a thing to Akito. We were his players, and he was truly the god, he created everything we saw, everything we were.

_But not me_, she thought. _Not anymore._ "I'm Kitsune Sohma," Kitsune told him in a strong clear voice, taking a step back. "And I'm stronger then you think. And you'll realize that soon enough,"

Kitsune turned away then, her red curls nearly hitting Akito in the face and she turned her back on him, and told herself to never ever look back again.

"You'll never find him!" Akito told her as she walked out the door of the main house. "You never will!"

Kitsune paused with a ghost of a smile on her lips but never turned around, only whispered. "Watch me,"

**So, we know Kyo went to akito, but we still don't know where he is because Akito likes playing guessing games…..honestly. Oh well, please review, cause I love when you do! (Yes I rhymed cause I'm skilled!) **


	12. Soaring

**Shorter than I prefer but I'm pressed for time. Sorry I disappeared for a while, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket, but Kitsune is ,mine! **

"I just got off the phone with Kyo's mentor," Shigure explained, hanging up the phone and putting it on the table. He sat there with Kitsune, Yuki and Tohru, all facing each other with apprehensive looks upon their faces. The search for Kyo was still on, but now there we no leads.

"What did master Kazuma say?" Yuki asked, his expression slightly less bored then it appeared to be.

"He said that Kyo hasn't shown up there for months," Shigure replied curtly.

"Where else could he have gone?" Kitsune asked, leaning her chin on her knuckles and staring down at her small cup of amber colored tea.

Shigure shrugged. "Who knows? He could be sulking on the roof, hiding in the woods, maybe even on a boat drifting miles away from us as we speak. We can never really tell with Kyo,"

The sound of the glass shattering was deafening in the now silent and tense room. The only sound that past through its quiet borders was the red haired girl's rhythmic breathing. Her eyes were fiercely, pinned on the wall from where she'd thrown the cup and she felt the realization of her actions fall upon her making it hard for her to stand. Again, she'd let her anger get the better of her, and her actions suffered for it.

"Kitsune?" Tohru asked softly, and that pulled the fox girl out of her trance. She looked over at the group who were all staring a there like she was a freak, and she felt her lungs closing up inside her and she needed to get out. As soon as possible.

. . .

I'm so stupid, She thought, banging her fists hard into the tree and leaning her forehead on the harsh bark, not even wincing a the rough pain that erupted through her nerves. So freaking stupid.

The thought of coming back to face the Sohma family again hadn't been the most frightening issue, it had been him. Facing him.

She knew that her brother would never be able to truly forgive her, not at first, but she had a hope. A small, dim flicker of hope that she could be his sister again.

The red haired girl pulled her legs close to her body, resting her chin on her knees. The action was something she'd grown accustomed to when she was living alone but she wasn't alone, not anymore.

_You shouldn't have thrown that damn cup_, Kitsune scolded herself. _You need to stop being so…._ A word rose in her mind, a memory she didn't want to remember, so she pushed it down. _Difficult_, that's what she was.

Kitsune shut her eyes, inhaling deeply. _Remember when you were little_? She asked herself. It didn't practical to think to yourself as if you were a separate person, but most people had never been alone like Kitsune was accustomed to. They'd never spent long nights in bus stations, their bodies pulled together to keep warm in the dark and cold nights. Never had to steal food from stores barley scraping by while the clerks' back were turned. Never lived life on the fringe of society, utterly and completely alone.

_He has_, a small piece of herself believed and Kitsune shook her head. Try to remember something. Ever since she was on her own in life she'd try to remember a memory, something that made the long nights alone less lonely, or the times she'd been caught by the police a little less scary. A little less scary, not completely gone.

_She was about three years old, her eyes roaming the white room she'd cared home from birth. She could feel herself getting stronger, but it would be a long time before she would finally get to leave the save haven thee four blank walls provided for her and fell into the real world, where she would soon discover herself as the fox. A monster. A lost soul. _

_She saw the boy again, with funny eyes that sometimes seemed to flash the color amber from the glass window in her room. It was like of like a mirror from a fairy tale, to a whole different world that didn't exist. But it wasn't, she lived in the fantasy world, and outside the real one kept turning. _

_Kyo that was his name, he was her brother. He would draw her pictures, pictures that had both of them in them. Holding hands or playing. She could remember every single picture he drew. But this one she remembered was a picture she wasn't part of. It was just him, staring up with his amber eyes at the sky, where he'd drawn a plane soaring above him. _

Kitsune looked up at the sky, half expecting to see what? The plane soaring through the sky like in his picture? No…..just another empty sky full of lights and faraway places.

She stood, putting her hands behind her back and shut her eyes, breathing in the mountain air. She was tired and she knew that she had to apologize to her cousin. She needed to learn to better control her anger.

_Better late than never_, Kitsune thought bitterly and started walking through the woods back to the house, when it dawned on her. She froze in her tracks and glowing green eyes widened. Suddenly, she knew where she needed to go, and where she would find what she was looking for.

Kitsune was running through the woods back towards Shigure's house before she could release another thought. It was there, so obvious. She just couldn't see it. Even though it was just a hope that she was right, it was the most she could go on.

She was remembering the old Kyo, not the new one. But they were the same person she was so desperate to find, and she wouldn't rest until she had.

**So, she has some idea of where he's going, and hopefully you do to. Please review. **


	13. Closer

**Shorter than I would have liked, but good all the same. Enjoy everyone. **

**Disclaimer, I do not own fruits baskets, sorry. **

The car appeared out of nowhere, and Kitsune didn't really both to question it. She just got into the car and sat down next to Tohru while Shigure got inside the driver's seat and Yuki slid in next to him. And then they were off.

The nearest airport was about fifteen miles away from the Sohma house. If Kyo wanted to leave so abruptly, he would have had to walk all the way to the airport. So, since he went to talk to Akito who lived about another few miles away, there was some small hope that Kyo was still there, which Kitsune prayed that he would be.

"Are you sure this is the closest airport?" Kitsune asked as Shigure pulled down a different street towards the airport.

"The next one is about an hour away from here by car," Shigure answered with a nod. "If Kyo wanted to leave and soon, he would have defiantly come here."

Kitsune nodded, pulling up her legs in the seat she was sitting in and leaning her forward against the glass, gazing out at the night around her. Night had come quickly, and it felt like an eternity since she'd gone to see the god of the family, but it had only been this morning.

Finally, Shigure pulled into a parking lot and turned around to face Kitsune who was pulling of her seatbelt and getting ready to leave the car. She was wearing Tohru's school uniform, one of the few things that fit her small frame and a small pair of white sneakers.

"Are you ready, Kitsune?" Tohru asked, unbuckling her own seat belt.

Kitsune nodded. "I am," Then she opened the car door and ran inside.

. . .

The airport was a much busier place than Kitsune would have thought this late at night. It was nearly midnight yet there were a lot of people here, talking on cell phones or eating pastries bought at a small restaurant chain.

She'd gone through the entire airport twice without any luck of seeing her brother. She'd seen the same people over and over again, simple people with simple lives not nearly as confused as hers was.

_Maybe he went this way? _Kitsune thought, pulling her arms closer whenshe felt someone's arm on her shoulder.

"What?" Kitsune asked, turning around and facing a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair. He had a trim build with deep brown eyes and a look of authority.

"Miss?" The man asked, and that's when Kitsune noticed the golden bandage on his shirt front.

"What?" Kitsune asked more softly, trying to take a step back but the hand on her shoulder was firm.

"Are you lost?" The man asked, giving her a strange look.

"No," Kitsune said stiffly, shaking the hand off her shoulder. "Why?"

"I've seen you walking around this airport for a while," The man said softly. "And it's strange to see a girl your age around an airport at this time of night."

"I'm not lost," Kitsune said smoothly, clasping her hands behind her back. "And I'm fine I'm just looking for someone,"

The cop raised a single eyebrow. "Who?"

"My brother," Kitsune replied softly. "He's somewhere here I think and I need to find him,"

"Hmm," The man said like he believed me. "Okay, how about you just come with me and I'll help you find him, that sound okay?"

"No really, I'm fine," Kitsune said, turning around. "I'm just going to go find my cousin, alright?"

She got about a few steps away when she felt him grab her wrist, the same wrist that her bracelet was on. "Look, I don't think you should be wandering around here at night. You could get lost-"

Kitsune pulled back more, and then time seemed to go in slow motion. She watched as her bracelet slipped off her tiny wrist and it was left bare, and then she watched the man's eyes go wide and then release her arm, her bracelet falling down to the ground.

And then he was running, faster than she ever had before.

. . .

"I'm sorry I haven't seen him," A happy looking blonde woman said from behind the counter of the desk where you got your tickets for a flight. "Or a girl with long red hair."

"Okay, thank you for your help, though." Tohru said pleasantly, and turned to walk away tow here Yuki and Shigure were standing waiting for her.

"Well?" Shigure asked, hazel eyes sparking with hope.

Tohru shook her head. "They haven't seen him or Kitsune,"

"Where could she have gone?" Yuki asked.

"I swear it was a monster," A man cried, and all there of the people searching for the red haired brother and sister looked up. "One minute there's a girl in a school uniform, the next all I can see is a blur of red and black eyes.

Tohru turned to Yuki and Shigure who had gone pale. "Kitsune?"

Shigure looked up in the air and sighed. "We're in trouble,"

**While I have you, I have something I wanna ask you all. Since, eventually, this fan fiction will and, I was wondering if you'd want me to continue Kitsune's story a bit. One of my readers has started a fan fiction which is written in the form of Diary entries which kind of got me thinking it be the best way to tell Kitsune's past because she'll probably never tell anyone else. Please tell me what you think! **


	14. Forgotten

**Chapter 14, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket but Kitsune is mine! **

Run. Run. Run. Hide. Run and hide.

Primal thoughts ran through Kitsune's frantic mind. She keeps running, and finally there it is, a window. No one surrounds it, so she'd in the clear, all she has to do is jump.

The glass doesn't sting like she'd think it would of, keep running. She keeps going; keep trying to find an escape. Or at least hide. Something she's good at. Hiding.

A soft click echoes in the distance and she raises her head. _What is it? A stranger? A threat. Gotta find somewhere to hide._

Then there he was, standing at the doorway of the exit sign of the airport, just watching.

. . .

"Kitsune?" Tohru called, walking down the slightly crowed airport terminal, eyes frantically searching for anything out for the ordinary. It wasn't easy, considering that if Kitsune didn't have her bracelet she would be….something else. But they kept looking, desperately hoping they could find her.

"Tohru?" Shigure called, running towards her. Tohru did the same and they both met in between, panic expressions mirrored on their faces.

"No luck finding her?" Shigure asked.

Tohru shook her head. "I couldn't find her…"

"She's probably hiding," Shigure explained darkly. "Surely you remembered what happened when you saw Kyo's second form for the first time."

Of course she did. It was something she'd never forget no matter how many years that would come to pass. But all she said was. "Yes,"

"I can't even begin to imagine where she could have run off to without being seen." The elder cousin continued. "Not the way she looks…..but she is very fast so maybe she'll be safe."

"Shigure, Honda-san!" Yuki called, running towards the two who's heads were bent together obviously oblivious to the rest of the world that swam around her.

"Yuki, what is it?" Tohru asked.

"I found out what plane Kyo went on," Yuki said quickly. He almost never called Kyo by his first name, so hearing him call his cousin by his first name just made the seriousness of this situation grow. "He got a ticket to go to a town about six hours away from here by plane. We'll never get to him by car,"

"Can we get to the plane in time for it to take off?" Tohru wondered hopefully.

"It's already taken off," Yuki said in one of the saddest tone she'd ever heard. "We'll never get to him."

The silence that followed Yuki's news was deafening.

"Then we just have to find Kitsune," Shigure said a matter of factly.

The two third years nodded. "Of course," Tohru agreed. "We have to find her,"

. . .

"My, my, what are you doing here?" The boy standing in the doorway of the airport exit sign said confidently. His arms were crossed over his chest and his head kind of slanted at an angle like he was observing an object he was about to purchase.

_No, no, no. _Kitsune thought, clenching her eyes shut_. Not here, not now. _

"I'm curious to know how you managed to stray so far from home as well," The continued in their light tone. "Shouldn't you be at Shigure's home with Tohru and Yuki?"

_I can't even look at you, _Kitsune thought turning away.

"Turn around and open your eyes," The shadowed figure told her. "Now,"

The creature that had once been Kitsune turned.

"You disgust me," Akito secured. "Look at yourself. You're a monster. Not even human. Worthless. I told you that you would never find him, and now look at you. Alone on the fringe of society, close enough to see it but not even nearly close enough to touch it, to be part of it. How do you even survive it?"

Kitsune still said nothing.

"I see you still haven't accepted who you are, either." Akito told her. "You still think that you can be anything but an outcast. The forgotten fox, the one that doesn't belong, Everyone has their place, Kitsune. Everyone. Even you. Yuki's place is as the rat, Shigure's the dog. Even Tohru has a place in this world, and Kyo too. But you? You're place is that you don't have one."

"You don't know that," Kitsune whispered.

"Excuse me?" Akito's tone was lighter, like something and changed and she had finally caught him off guard. "I don't know? Am I the one who has constantly been on her own, constantly been alone and neglected, because I was too stupid to be part of a family? You don't know anything, _Yumiko_. You should know that you're nothing."

"No…." Kitsune whispered feebly.

Akito laughed. He actually laughed, his chuckling sounding like thunder rolling in from a hidden storm that shook Kitsune's very existence. "You entire existence isn't needed. If you disappeared tomorrow, who would look for you? Tohru would never be able to find you if you really wanted to disappear, and no one else would even attempt it. They'd try small attempts no one really means and they'd forget about you. It be as if you'd died, wouldn't it? Your memory like a story that no one would ever know if it was true or not and you'd be forgotten. Just like you always have."

Kitsune shook her massive head. "They'd remember-"

"Look at you!" Suddenly Akito was next to her, pulling her head and her towards the dark window where she could see herself. Or at least what she had become. "Look at what you are,"

And she looked.

She saw a massive head that had once been a fox, with long ears that twisted into sickly points, a muzzle caked with a black ring all around and big shining colorless blue eyes. Her once graceful arms now long with thick black thorns, bending at sickly angles no arms should bend at, a sick distorted body and short broken legs. And three tales that twisted around one another like the dead vines of a tree long forgotten.

"No one will want to remember that face," Akito told her, releasing her and taking a few steps back, like he was disgusted to be near her. "And hopefully, no one will,"

And then someone said something that Kitsune would always remember. Words seeming to seem out from the darkness when things were the most dark and depressing. "I will,"

**I like this chapter a lot because we finally get to see Kitsune's second form. Please don't forget to review! **


	15. Home

**Chapter 15, enjoy and no this isn't the last one! Please enjoy, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket. **

Kitsune lifted her head and her eyes met a pair of dark amber ones that were fixed on her.

"Oh look, the cat's here, as well," Akito grimaced. "What can I do for you?"

"You can get away from my sister," Kyo told him, walking towards them, his eyes blazing with fury.

_His sister…._Kitsune thought.

"And why should I?" Akito asked, putting a hand on my back. It felt sick.

"Because you don't deserve to touch her," Kyo swore, stopping a foot away from them. "Now take your hands off her,"

"Oh, don't worry, I don't plan to keep them on her," He took a step back and put his hands behind his back, taking a few steps away and then finally ducking under the exit sign all together. And then it was just the two of them.

"Wow," Kyo whispered, and knelt down to Kitsune's eye level. "So, this is your second form,"

Kitsune nodded her head, bowing it down and she wished more so than ever that she had her bracelet back. "Yeah, it is."

"Here," Kyo said with a soft smile, showing Kitsune something. It was her bracelet. Carefully he put it on her arm and she changed into the fox, the bracelet disappeared on her person, and she sat down, bowing her head.

"Thanks," She said shyly.

"Yumiko…." Kyo said and his sister looked up with crystal like blue eyes. The eyes of the fox. "I'm….I'm so sorry,"

"Why?" Kitsune asked.

"It's my fault that you had to deal with Akito," He told her. "You don't deserve to be told that you don't matter, because you do. What I mean is, well….I don't know,"

"Kyo?" Kitsune whispered and her brother finally met her eyes.

"I should have never left," She told him.

"Why did you?" Kyo asked and she could tell how much it hurt him to ask that. She knew how much he didn't want to ask her.

"I thought you could have a better life without me," Kitsune told him. "You had to leave the entire family because of me. I was going to ruin all of your lives, just because of the way I was born…."

"Did Akito tell you that?" Kyo asked, his hands clenching into a pair of fists next to him.

"No…." Kitsune whispered. "Mommy did,"

"What?" Kyo gasped.

"When I was little, I watched my mom fawn over you. I knew how much she cared about you, made sure that you were safe, that you had your bracelet on." Kitsune admitted. "When I…when I turned into….that….well, she told me that we had to leave, all of us. Because of me,"

"She rejected you?" Kyo said shocked.

Kitsune nodded. "Dad told me that she didn't mean it, that she didn't really understand what I was and that she needed time, but I heard what she told him, even though they thought I was asleep. She said, that is a monster, she isn't my child. Dad told her that Kyo was just like me, but she denied it. She said that the Fox had chosen its fate, but the cat was innocent. She told him that she could pretend I was hers, but I never truly would be.

"I was so scared, Kyo." Kitsune said sadly, putting her head on her paws. "I thought there was something wrong with me, so I ran away. I ran far away and tried my best to get out of your life, to get out of all your lives. But it was harder then I thought. Because I hadn't even gotten past the wall before I realized I had no idea where to go. But he did,"

"No…" Kyo whispered.

"He found me, Kyo." Kitsune exclaimed, jumping up to her feet. "He found me that night and he asked me what I was doing. I thought, maybe he'll help me. Maybe he'll pat my head and tell me everything would be alright. That mommy didn't mean it, but he picked me up and brought me to the bus station and stopped at an orphanage. He told me….he told me that maybe mommy was right. And that i would make everyone else's lives better if I just disappeared. I knew you'd miss me at least, and I knew that you'd be happier with a family with two parents instead of a family broken in two."

"You were wrong, Yum-….I mean, Kitsune," Kyo told her, and got onto his feet bending down and picking up the fox so that they met each other eye to eye. "Our mom is dead, and our father doesn't care about us anymore. But you will always be my sister, no matter where you were. And I love you,"

The fox in his heads grinned and finally changed into his sister, who hugged her brother, shutting her eyes and crying. Wordlessly, Kyo shrugged off his jacket and put it around her shoulders covering her as he hugged her back to.

"Kyo….." Kitsune whispered, looking up at her brother.

"Yeah?" Kyo asked, looking down at the girl in his arms, the girl with jewel green eyes and unruly red curls who was his little sister.

"Let's go home," Kitsune told him, and for the first time in a long time, she knew exactly where home was.

**Sorry it's so short, I wanted it to be longer but I have a serious case of writers block. I've been writing too much, oh well. Review, pretty please? **


	16. Rememebr Me?

**The last chapter, dun, dun, dun! Enjoy, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket, **

"Third floor second door on the left," A bored looking man told Kitsune from the front desk. She pulled a strand of hair from behind her ear and held onto it as she stared up at him behind his large desk. He had bored looking blue eyes and dirty blonde hair and barley even seemed to notice the girl who stood in front of him.

"Thank you," Kitsune replied, trying to stay polite as she turned on her heel and walked to the elevator. She pressed the third button. With every ding she shut her eyes and thought a different thought.

First ding, Kyo was going to kill her if she found out she did this.

Second ding, she knew that there was a good chance things would turn violent.

Third and finally ding. She was about to do this anyway.

The red haired girl walked out of the elevators and stopped at the second door to her left. She wiped her hands on her school uniform, she had her own now and had changed into it this morning,. She was supposed to be on her way to school right now, but she wanted to stop and talk to someone. Someone she hadn't in a while.

Kitsune raised her hand and knocked on the door three times then waited when finally a sleepy eyed man with dark black hair opened the door. He had dark green eyes, the color of a thick forest but they were heavy with sleep, and he barley even noticed Kitsune standing on his door step.

"Who are you?" the man said, his voice slightly slurred with sleep.

"Someone you used to know," Kitsune replied softly, bowing her head. He still didn't recognize her, good. "May I come in?"

The man kept looking at the girl and nodded stiffly, opening the door wider and she walked in feeling his eyes dig holes into the back. It was a nice apartment, decorated in black and white. A nice coffee table, white walls a flat screen television. A black couch and the living room was divided into two with a long counter made by white wood.

"Can I offer you some coffee?" The man asked, and she turned suddenly. He was holding a small black cup filled with a steaming liquid.

Kitsune shook her head. "I'm fine,"

"Who are you?" He asked, and she felt him right behind her. Quickly she turned, taking a step back. So, he couldn't recognize her.

"Like I said before, someone you used to know," Kitsune replied, taking a step forward and letting her eyes look around the apartment once more. "It's a nice apartment,"

"Thank you," The dark haired man replied briskly. "I haven't been here for long, though I do feel it has its certain charms,"

Kitsune nodded, letting her hand trailed cross the sounder and she stopped at a picture. It was of her mother, who looked happy and healthy. So alive. It was taken probably after Kitsune had gone. "She's beautiful,"

"My wife," The ma n told her. "She's been gone for…quite some time,"

Kitsune nodded. "I know. My brother told me,"

"Was he a friend of hers?" Her father asked.

"You could say that," Kitsune replied, turning around slightly and taking in a deep breath. "He knew her much better than I did,"

"I'm sorry…." Kitsune turned to see the man staring at her again. His dark eyes locked on her face. "But…do I….I…."

Kitsune smiled.

"Yumiko?" Her father gasped.

"Kitsune, actually," Kitsune replied. "I'm having if legally changed in a few days,"

"Oh god…" Her father gasped, running towards her and throwing his arms around her small frame, crushing her to his chest. "It's you….I thought I'd never….." He pulled away and looked down at her. "You look so grown up,"

"You tend to in eleven years," Kitsune replied curtly, taking a step back. "You look grown up too…."

"Yumiko…." Her father mused. "What happened to you?"

"After you sent me away, well….I've been around." Kitsune admitted. "I never really had much of a family after I'd left, but I do now,"

"You're….brother…." Hit sounded like a filthy word.

"I found him and he forgave me. He told me everything I missed, including about mom," Kitsune added.

"Yumiko, I'm so sorry," Her father begged, taking a step towards her. "I'm so sorry for what I did that night. I never knew that you'd leaving would…." He shook his head. "I can't believe you here,"

Kitsune shrugged. "I can't believe I'm here, either,"

"I've missed you, so much," Her father whispered, holding out his arms. "My little girl, but finally home at last, Yumiko,"

"It's Kitsune," Kitsune said curtly. "And I'm not home,"

Her father faltered. "What?"

"I'm not staying here," Kitsune told him, crossing her arms. "I'm staying with Kyo at Shigure's house with Yuki and their friend Tohru,"

"Yumiko….." Her father was getting angry now; she started backing up towards the door. "I'm your father,"

"Who told me that maybe I would make everyone else's lives better if I just disappeared." Kitsune snapped. "Who took a four year old girl to an orphanage and told her to stay there and never come back!"

He sighed wearily. "I thought you'd understand-"

"Understand what?" The red haired girl snapped. "That you'd left me because you chose her over me? That you thought that you could have made everyone else's lives better because you got to stay with the rest of the family? That they'd just forget about me? Well guess what, you were wrong. Just like you were wrong about Kyo,"

"Your brother is the reason that your mother threw herself in front of that train," her father snapped.

"No," Kitsune said calmly. "She threw herself in front of that train because of what she'd think _your _family would think of her. She killed herself because your genes made your children monsters. You disowned your son and you sent away your daughter. And now look at what you have!

"A plain apartment building, a dead wife, a son who you made think he killed his own mother, and a daughter who wished she could never remember you," Kitsune whispered.

"Then why did you even come back?" Her father asked, throwing his hands in the air. "Why did you even come here?"

"Because I wanted to see what happened to you," Kitsune told him. "I wanted to see where all of this left you. And I have,"

Her father just stared at her, and she turned on her heel and walked to the door, opening it and turning to face him in the doorway.

"I found a man who isn't my father but a sad, lonely man who has nothing," Kitsune whispered. "And I'm sorry I even came to see you,"

**Well, I'm happy how this turned out. Thank you all for the amazing reviews and I'm happy for all the support. WriteToEscapeReality, Cryers Cross-Save-My-Soul, SweetLiars, Invader Zimmantha aka Z-13, ferret assassin nin, Snowy12345679, pinksugarrush, 1 Hell of a Monster, Esther –chan, hidansgirl1234, BlackWolfe, Bleu Tsuki, Skyerider, GigaViolet, maruaderlove, TsukilHibari, and CrossNavy. I don't really care if you'd reviewed once or reviewed at every chapter you all read my story at least once and I love you for that. Thanks! Please remember to review and I'll probably have Kitsune's diary posted soon, so please keep an eye open, it's called Fox Tale, so yeah thanks! **


End file.
